


we connect (are you feeling it now?)

by flustraaa



Series: the one with the meet-cutes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Gen, Kind Magnus Bane, M/M, New Neighbour AU, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Subways, distracted Magnus bane, first meet au, kind Alec Lightwood, meet cute, working man tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: he took a midnight train going back to his apartment— which was clearly a mistake because he can’t seem to keep his eyes open.





	we connect (are you feeling it now?)

Magnus sifts through the isles, looking for an his seat in the subway car before his eyes land on it. There’s a raven haired man sitting in the one beside it, eyes focused on a book perched between his fingertips. 

“Hi,” Magnus chirps, and the man immediately turns, looking up with wide eyes, “Is this seat free?” 

Magnus isn’t quite sure why he felt the need to ask, he knew well it was, but he just does. 

The man nods, gesturing to the seat with a small smile, reverting his eyes to the hardback book in his grasp. Magnus adjusts in his seat, shuffling in his backpack for his phone and the laptop he’d taken home to complete work on. 

When he glances up again, the man has one of Magnus gloves in his hands, extending it out to him. The confusion must be radiating off of Magnus is waves, because he immediately gets and explanation. 

“Oh,” the man blurts, and Magnus suddenly wishes he could hear that voice everyday forever, “You dropped this when you sat. It’s freezing outside, so I just thought you’d want it back.” 

Magnus takes the glove with a grateful beam in the enigma’s direction, “Thank you. I’m Magnus, by the way.” 

“Alec,” He states, sending him a soft and reserved grin before glancing down at the book once more. 

Magnus doesn’t speak to Alec again until— or rather at all, the moment he feels a gentle weight on his shoulder. He glances to the side, pulling out his earbud to find that the man— Alec, his brain supplies, now lies on his shoulder. 

His lithe frame is crumpled up and bed awkwardly, but Magnus figures he couldn’t sleep if he was uncomfortable. He pushes the thought away, all thoughts coming to a standstill when he hears a soft snore leave Alec’s parted lips. 

Once Magnus gains his bearings, he teeters precariously on the edge of waking the man up or letting him slumber on— he clearly needs it, Magnus thinks. 

But perhaps the real reason he lets Alec sleep on, is because he can’t deny the butterflies that swirl in his stomach every time he feels a puff of breath against his collar bone, or when he looks at Alec’s soft and lax expression. 

And so, he continues on working in his laptop, awaiting the arrival of his station. 

His station, unfortunately, comes all to soon. He reaches over, gently shaking Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec, for his part, wakes slowly, prior to boltingup, blinking the bleariness from his.

“Holy _shit_ ,” He breathes, “Magnus, I am so sorry. I don’t even _remember_ falling asleep—“

“It’s okay, if I minded I would’ve woken you earlier,” Magnus reassures him, watching as a modicum of panic leaves Alec’s eyes, “I assure you, you are not the worst thing that has ever happened to me on the subway.” 

Alec laughs softly, glancing up at the stop number before rising to his feet, “Thank you for waking me, this is my stop.” 

“Oh, where do you live?” Magnus asks in passing, as they exit the train and begin to scale the stairs. 

“Alicante apartments, why?” Alec queries, gripping the straps of his backpack. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a brother, would you?” Magnus questions, gesturing vaguely at the general height of the man in question, “This tall, blonde, arrogant...”

Alec snorts, nodding, and adding in lieu of reply, “Jace. Yeah, I also have a sister and a younger brother, why?” 

“Because your cat, keeps finding his way to my apartment, via your brother being complacent,” Magnus chuckles at the look on Alec’s face, “What’s wrong, darling?” 

“I knew church got out,” Alec mumbles, shaking his head as he holds the door open for Magnus, “I’m gonna tackle him.” 

“Thank you,” He murmurs, passing through the door, “And you intend to tackle your brother or your cat?” 

“My _brother_ ,” Alec clarifies with a playful smirk, “Church could definitely take me in a fight. Jace? Not so much.” 

Magnus only grins, and it’s as they both reach their respective doors that Magnus turns around, sending a half smile in Alec direction, “I hope to see you again, Alexander.” 

After recovering from the shock of his full name, Alec simpers in return, “The feeling is _mutual_ , Magnus.” 


End file.
